


Seven Plus One

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Navel-Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala-POV Episode tag for Season 1 finale [Spoiler Alert!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Sleepless challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).
> 
> Hastily-written, not as edited as it could be, but look! I wrote a thing! There were some things that bugged me in Sense8, but that's why we write fic, right? :)

_“He’s okay. Everything’s okay.”_

Kala watches Riley slide another syringe into Will’s bicep – so gently, tenderly, a caress that draws a sweet sigh from him. His eyelids flutter closed again, his flicker of consciousness swallowed back into the ocean, and eight become seven again. Seven, surrounding their two living, present bodies, one waking, one sleeping.

Riley’s friend— _father-in-law_ —minds the boat and minds his business. Riley doesn’t see the worried glances he keeps casting her way, but her other minds, less obsessed with Will’s face, Will’s easy breath, Will’s warm skin under wondering fingers, are free to notice other things.

Do any of the others notice how Wolfgang stands apart from the group? Leaning on the rail, just out of arm’s reach. She can feel him behind her: the solid heat of his body, or maybe that’s her imagination, maybe it’s the boiling of his mind and heart that radiates to her.

If she turned to look at him, what would she see? Is he looking at Riley and Will, like all the others? Or out across the sea, to the horizon? If she looked, would there be anything to read on his face? So little expression, most of the time. . .but that doesn’t mean he feels nothing. Can the others tell what he’s thinking, feeling? Can they read her thoughts?

_My father was a monster, and so are you. And so am I._

_Her head rings with the din._

_Twelve shots fired cold into a living man. Twelve full-stops._

_And so am I._

_And so am I._

_And so am I._

Blood doesn’t make you a monster. Not the blood in your veins. Evil isn’t a heritable trait. But the blood on his hands ( _on the floor, on the walls, on six corpses_ ). . .

She swallows down the phantom nausea, and then she looks deliberately over her shoulder to find him already looking at her. Both of them are startled when their eyes meet.

And then he nods. Like a promise, like something’s been decided. No, like he’s accepting her decision. Her judgment. Too quickly, he looks away, out over the water.

_Monster._

No one has said it except for him. It goes without saying.

_“You won’t kill us all. You can’t do it.”_

_“Maybe I can’t, but I know who can.”_

So easy. Capheus the driver. Nomi the hacker. Lito the liar. Will the good cop. Who would never. Who couldn’t.

Who will never have to.

_The syringe slips tenderly through skin, into muscle, but this time it’s her fingers depressing the plunger, and the arm is Wolfgang’s, the head in her lap is his. He smiles in his sleep, a smile she’s never actually seen on his face._

_She snaps her fingers, and he rises, awake all at once. Face blank, guns in both steady hands. Twelve evenly-spaced shots and a spray of blood splatters his face, soaks his hair, drips from his hands but not from the gleaming black gun._

His eyes meet hers again. His wistful smile says, _You understand._ For a second, she sees herself through his eyes, _robed in orange and yellow, crowned with flowers, shining in the sun._

_No,_ she wants to say. But her mouth stays shut.

His arms tighten against his chest as he looks away again. Fists hidden.

The sun sparkles on the water, makes a halo in Riley’s bleached hair as she cradles her beloved, keeping him safe as he sleeps to keep them all safe.

_It won’t last, you know._

She does know. They all know; even Riley, who doesn’t want to believe it.

_They are one and they are seven, and they are eight with one missing. Seven waking, one sleeping. The glint of sunlight on water is blotted out by the storm that rushes in around them, screaming wind full of the crack and flash of guns and the sweet iron stink of blood._

_Will passes her the gun. He looks at her, not at the man who sleeps in her lap, smiling like a baby without dreams._

_“Time to wake our monster.”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Seven Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092540) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
